


In Which Canon Is Disturbed Greatly

by skycloud86



Series: AlexAU Series [1]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Did you ever wonder what the canon characters would have thought of sudden changes to the canon?
Series: AlexAU Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193828





	In Which Canon Is Disturbed Greatly

Although there was not really such a thing as a normal day at CTU, it had been a more normal day than usual, so when the incident occurred the agents and other CTU staff were probably not expected to be too shocked. However, the incident defied all logic and laws of nature, so much so that they almost called in a pair of FBI agents from DC who apparently were experts on the paranormal.

It happened back in February 2002, a couple of weeks before the Californian Presidential primaries, and a few weeks before Jack Bauer's life would change forever. The day had gone slowly, and it was close to four in the afternoon.

"You got that file for me yet, Nina?" Jack asked his chief of staff Nina Myers. Beautiful and intelligent, she had been his girlfriend up until recently, an affair that took place during a separation he and his wife had decided was necessary. It had been a mutual attraction, and Jack couldn't help but feel that Nina hadn't yet gotten over the abrupt end to their romance. Her pale green eyes met his cool blue eyes and for a moment they gazed at one another, before realising that they were at work and that their relationship had been over for almost a month now.

"Yes, here," Nina replied with an emotionless voice as she passed the rather bulky file across her desk to Jack. Thanking her, he turned around and was heading back to his office, when suddenly a plume of black smoke appeared out of nowhere, catching the attention of everyone in the room. It took a few minutes, but the smoke soon vanished, leaving in its place a young man, who appeared to have no concern about what had just happened. His dark brown hair, blue-green eyes and pale skin reminded Jack of Nina.

"Who are you?" Jack asked him, and the mysterious man looked at him, puzzled.

"I'm Alex, Jack, remember? Nina's brother?" Alex replied, and all eyes turned to a shocked Nina, who was staring at Alex.

"I don't have any brothers!" Nina exclaimed. Alex looked at her as if she was mad and began laughing.

"You obviously do, Nina! Oh, wait, what date is it?" Alex asked, suddenly looking rather embarrassed.

"It's the 16th of February, Alex," Nina informed him, emphasising his name, and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, I'm too early! I'm not meant to be here until 4am on March 5th!" Alex said, before sighing. Suddenly he looked up at the rather uninteresting ceiling.

"Hey! Hey, you! Yeah, the guy with the keyboard! You put me in too early, and now the canon characters are all confused!" Alex shouted upwards, as if there was someone up there. Suddenly, a distant voice with a Northern English accent could be heard talking to himself.

"Sorry about that, Alex. Here, climb onto my hand," the voice spoke, and as a giant, pale hand suddenly moved down into the room without even breaking the ceiling, gasps could be heard throughout the room. Climbing onto the hand, Alex looked down at the agents and waved.

"See you next month, everyone! Don't worry, I'll be a proper OC then, so you'll know who I am," Alex called out, as the hand slowly moved back up and out of sight. The agents were left staring up at the ceiling, where there wasn't even a single mark to show that a giant hand had appeared through it.

"I really need a vacation," Jack and Nina both said in almost perfect synchronicity.


End file.
